


Let's Have an Argument

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-29
Updated: 2003-08-29
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Scully humorously decide where to live with William and unborn baby.





	Let's Have an Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Let's Have an Argument

## Let's Have an Argument

### by Pattie

Title: Let's Have an Argument  
Author: Pattie  
Rated: PG  
Categorization: MSR, Humor, married.  
Summary: A married Fox and Dana must have a new home pending the birth of their second child. Archive: Gossamer, any other nice home. Feedback: Always welcome, Disclaimers: None of these characters, places, guest villains or cases are owned by me. Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Television want too much, so I can't pay them/ 

"What about The Falls of Arcadia?" Mulder offered. "Quiet..." 

"Shades of 1984: total control and uniform housing. A big no-no." Not that Scully was a real rebel, but she was right about the place. 

"Bellefleur, Oregon? Scenic, nostalgic..." 

"Dangerous, bad memories..." 

"Home. That nice little town..." 

"Inbred family with a penchant for violent self-preservation. Nice thing to remember everytime you pass that house." 

"Three Mile Island! I've heard glowing reports. NO!! Give me one suggeston that makes sense, a place we have met no aliens, weirdos, scammers, vampires, liver eaters, flukes... can you do that, dear? I think we've been almost everywhere and run into weird things." 

She thought long and quietly, smiled and whispered: "Wherever you are, but not wherever there's nobody home upstairs, daily rainmaking madmen, little men with large orbital sockets and grey skin. No places where large flukemen travel the sewers and into your bathtub. No towns that harbour ritualistic cannibalism for perpetual youth. No town where two people share the same birthday during some cosmic convergeance of planets and constellations." 

"I guess the SETA site area in Cuba is out, too, right?" 

"Are you trying to annoy me?" 

"Yes. Because it's fun making up!" he laughed. "Well?" 

"We can't live at your place, because the landlord rented it out. If we live at this place, one of these days there will be some very determined, unwelcome visitors. So, where can we live? How about West Tisbury, at your father's old house?" 

"You little romantic, Mrs. Mulder. I knew you'd come up with a great place!" 

"Silly! We discussed this months ago, didn't we?" She pulled his head up and down in a nod. "And you suggested it. So, get some old newspapers and let's get packing! After all, you'll be teaching Outreach Psychology courses next month, and you've got some course outlining to go over." 

"Aw, married six months and hen-pecked already." Puppy-dog look. "Well, I think that little William, and our little friend in your belly there are two very lucky kids to have a Mom like you." 

"And a loving Dad like you, to protect them. Just... no Tooms or cockroach stories at bedtime, okay?" Scully patted Mulder's back and smiled. 

"Yes, Mom. Now can we kiss an make up?' 

"We didn't have an argument..." 

"I know. But I'm a great pretender. I imagine it was a very, VERY heated argument... I have a lot to make up to you." 

"Yes," she grinned. "I believe you do." 

"Do not..." 

Pattie. 

  
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
